halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Living Omen
The air was already quite chilly as the first tinges of darkness crept into the evening sky. The winter season was nigh, and the last of Sanghelios’ suns was fading in the horizon, much earlier than it did any other time of the year. But there sat Katin ‘Zulmarai upon the stone steps outside her keep, surrounded by the withering grove encompassing her home, unbothered by the cold. She was expecting someone, and despite the heavy thoughts weighing on her mind at that moment, she was content to wait outside and enjoy the tranquility of the evening. To Katin, the Zulmar Keep had always been one of the most magnificent places she ever laid eyes on. Its aft side and courtyard were situated next to a crystal-white lake that rolled up along the shore in slow waves. The keep’s front entrance was enshrouded by a massive forest. Unlike most families who favoured growing fireproof kafel trees around their keeps, the Zulmar Grove was made up almost entirely of stout riaca trees that grew pale blue leaves in dense clusters. At night, the leaves emitted a faintly visible glow that gently lit up the keep and the path leading up to its doors, and their light would remain steadfast until the leaves were shed with winter’s approach. Yet for all the natural beauty around her, Katin found that she could not set her mind at ease. She knew it could not have anything to do with the person she was expecting; he was an old friend, and the premise for their meeting was not unpleasant. But she couldn't place the cause of her disquiet, and that was what bothered her. There is change coming. She didn’t know why she was so certain of it, and at the same time so unsure of what was yet to come. Katin’s eyes were drawn back to front as two distant silhouette that appeared at the end of the forest path, which was lined with two rows of riaca trees. The confident gait of the tall adult male was immediately recognizable, as was the smaller figure following closely by his side. She stood up placidly, unconsciously running her hands down her robes to smooth out the nonexistent crinkles. It was a courtesy to remain standing when greeting guests to one's home, whether it was a keep or a common house. Her visitors had come a long way to reach the State of Zulmar, and she was pleased to see that they were respectful enough to leave their transportation in Strateas, Zulmar’s capital city, and endeavoured to journey to the keep by foot. As the newcomers approached, Katin felt a familiar twinge of self-consciousness now that she could make them out more clearly. She had known these Sangheili for a long time, and although they were polite whenever they visited, the mere sight of them reminded her of their differing societal classes. Katin was an aristocrat and she had several high-ranking family members in both the Sangheili military and political caste, and her status was clearly reflected in her attire. The robes she wore were an elegant dark red, sewn from the finest cloths harvested from ’s tropical forests. Forerunner symbols were woven down the back and along the wide sleeves hanging over her hands, with the Zulmar family crest embedded over her chest in silver. Clasped over her left heart was a perfectly circular piece of ruby Forerunner stone that held her lavish robes together, and the hilt of the energy blade fastened to her side was coated in a pristine metal and etched with ornate designs. In stark contrast, her visitors were both clad in plain travelling robes, slight torn around the edges and faded from white to a dull beige. Their garments were made to be more durable than Katin’s lavish robes, but were evidently unflattering. Another custom of appearance when visiting other keeps varied again according to the individual’s societal class; while politicians, nobles, or anyone else of prestigious status were expected to show their importance through looking their best, warriors were usually clumped in with commoners and children, and instead garbed themselves in simple attire. A shallow reflection, more often than not, Katin thought, taking measured steps as she stepped forward to greet the newcomers. In particular, she held these two Sangheili, even the child, in higher regard than a great deal of the slippery politicians she often had to deal with in her career. Adult and child stopped before the steps in practiced unison, their hands placed over their second hearts with palms open—a respectful greeting to a noble of distinguished status. “Good day to you, Katin ‘Zulmarai,” the older male said with a slight dip of his head. Katin placed one clenched fist over her first heart, in recognition of his status as a warrior. “And to you, .” She turned her head to address the child. “It is good to see you again, Shinsu.” “Thank you, mistress Katin,” young Shinsu replied politely. In her entire life, she had never seen any child of his age stand as straight-backed as he did. Even more rare was the humility he radiated in equal measure to his discipline, in contrast to the young males who were often far too eager to prove themselves. Once again, Katin reminded herself that restraint was inherent amongst Sanghelios’ more modest bloodlines. “Please, come in.” She turned around, robes sweeping the ground as she did so, and opened the doors to lead them inside. As they walked down the empty main corridor, she observed Shinsu from out of her peripheral vision. He was keeping pace with Sesa, peering this way and that at the keep’s well-decorated walls. The child was visibly fascinated by the images he saw inscribed there, many of which depicted Katin’s ancestors and their most renowned exploits. Her family was widely celebrated for their inventions through the study of Forerunner technology, and the subsequent conflicts they fought against Sanghelios’ more conservative-minded factions. As a result, the Zulmar name had become one of both brilliance and fortitude. The bastion we stood upon was not an easy one, and many families see it as a betrayal that we sought sanctuary with the San’Shyuum to safeguard us from our own people. But our contributions have undoubtedly guided both the Sangheili and the Covenant throughout history. The Zulmar family’s controversial image with the religiously devout was still quite an infamous one. But with the war that arose against humanity during the Age of Doubt, and the common goal of finding more Forerunner relics before the humans did, most of their former adversaries were willing to let go of the past hostility. Or at least, that was what they wanted everyone to believe. “The Kaidon is not in, I presume?” Sesa asked, bringing Katin out of her thoughts. She stopped at the door on the far end of the corridor. “He is serving out-system with the ,” she replied. Her brother Tulan may be Kaidon, but he was young and still had an obligation to build his legacy like every other warrior in their family. She turned the latch on the double doors and stepped into the common room. There were a number of Sangheili lounging about, some immersed in reading old tomes, others gazing out the massive window on the opposite wall; outside, a spectacular view loomed of the courtyard and the lake below. Upon hearing Katin enter, youngling and elder alike got to their feet almost simultaneously to greet her, palms over their hearts. “As you were,” she said coolly. Seo, the oldest among her brothers after Tulan, hastily gathered up the books he was reading from a nearby table. “We can leave if you require the common room, mistress,” he offered. “Thank you, Seo,” she said. As the occupants moved for the doors, she picked out one of the children among them. “Mylu, you may stay.” Mylu, who was even smaller in stature than Shinsu, halted immediately. “Yes, mother,” he responded obediently. Katin gestured for Sesa to sit in one of the large chairs next to the common room’s window. She sat down across from him, noting how the warrior maintained his rigid posture even as he settled into the chair. Once a soldier, always a soldier, she thought with just a touch of exasperation. Paying him no mind, she leaned back against her seat with her hands on the armrests. Shinsu and Mylu had remained standing, waiting for her to say something. “Mylu, why don’t you show Shinsu what the elders taught you yesterday?” Her son immediately ran off to retrieve his things from the far side of the common room. Shinsu stared after him for a moment, then walked away after him. Once they were out of earshot, she turned back to Sesa, who still hadn’t said a word since entering the keep. She decided to open the conversation. “It is good to see you again, my friend,” she said, allowing warmth to enter her voice now. “I am honoured as always by your invitation,” he told her, relaxing just a bit now that they were alone. “It’s not often that High Charity comes to Sanghelios for such a prolonged period of time. And I heard the Supreme Commander granted you time off-duty, so naturally I thought you would rather come here than return to what used to be your family’s keep.” She stopped as a servant entered the common room, no doubt sent by Seo to accommodate them. He was bearing a tray of food and a pot of riaca tea, brewed from the Zulmar Grove’s leaves; he set them down before them before swiftly leaving again. She poured two cups of steaming hot tea and offered one to Sesa. “Of course, when I heard the news, I had to invite you here.” He accepted the cup with a nod of thanks. “Of course. I should have guessed that word would reach you one way or another.” Katin smiled. “Congratulations. I wish the best of fortunes upon you and Senta. I trust that she is doing well?” A spark entered Sesa’s eye. “She is recovering, yes,” he said absently. “And it’s funny that you mention ‘fortune’, Katin. You would not believe who came to High Charity to see us...” She thought about this for a moment, and decided to hazard a guess. “Fayta?” Sesa blinked. “How did...?” “I deal with politicians more practiced in the art of subtlety than you, my friend,” Katin reminded him with a chuckle. “And I had a feeling she persuaded the Supreme Commander to allow you some time with your family. But enough with the guessing game, tell me about your newborn.” “His name is Tuka,” Sesa told her, his voice softening with a rare affection when he spoke his son’s name. “Senta named him after my father, actually. Shinsu has not seen him yet, but Master Yeshen has given him permission to accompany me to High Charity. We are leaving tomorrow.” “Tomorrow?” she asked in surprise. “But you have just come here, surely you want to stay longer―” “I would, if it were my choice.” He leaned forward, lowering his voice even though there was no one else in the common room. “Fayta managed to keep her presence there a secret, but I was wondering why she would risk exposing herself to the others in the Covenant. But when she saw Tuka, she told me something I never would have expected.” He glanced around furtively, making sure that they were alone. “Katin, my son is a diviner.” Katin set down her empty cup gently, as if afraid someone would hear it. “Fayta has told you this?” she murmured, speaking quietly now too. Sesa nodded. She let out a slow breath, contemplating the information. Fayta ‘Refum, better known as the Seer of Sanghelios, was an enigma that not even the most spiritual clans of Sangheili could figure out. Some believed that she had been given a gift into the divine by the will of the Forerunners themselves, although she neither confirmed nor denied this. How much she understood about her own abilities was unclear, although in her long life she had often been the reason that the Jiralhanae’s attempts to push the Sangheili out of the San’Shyuum’s favour were unsuccessful. But for reasons she didn’t explain, she never wanted to help the Covenant locate and eliminate the humans or their numerous colonies. She had been taken in by the Refum family after living her entire live in solitude, and was not actually related to them by blood. But Katin suspected that the Seer, who often kept herself secluded by all but the ones who wanted to find her the most, did not see Tuka out of familial obligation. Has she foreseen the child’s abilities? And who could have possibly passed down the trait to him? “I need your help,” Sesa said seriously. “Once I take Shinsu to see his brother, I...I want to bring them both back to Sanghelios.” “What?” she said, wincing at the sound of her voice carrying throughout the room. “But his training―” “Can be completed here, just like Shinsu’s,” he finished. “I cannot leave them together, it would be unsafe for Shinsu. But if Tuka is to be kept at High Charity, someone will discover who he is, sooner or later. Fayta has warned me to hide him, especially from...” He looked around again, and Katin could see the tendons in his arms tightening slightly. “...especially from the San’Shyuum.” It was then that she knew what he was saying. And she was so unprepared to hear it even though she already knew what he was about to ask of her. The shock that coursed through her being was so overwhelming that she didn’t know whether to be elated or terrified... He could clearly see it in her eyes, for his voice took on a nervous edge. “Katin, I want you to take in Tuka. Here, as one of your own.” Katin became aware that she was shaking her head, and even though she knew it would disappoint him, she found that she couldn’t bring herself to accept his plea. It gave her a twinge of guilt, but it was quickly smothered by the potential consequences should she do what he wanted. Sesa wasn’t quick to give up, however. “I am sure that the others could be persuaded to keep Tuka a secret...” Katin gripped the ends of her armrests tightly as if trying to hold onto her own composure. “And if we are found out, what then?” she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady. “I know this is not an easy burden to take on, but if I am seen sending another one of my children away, the San’Shyuum would become suspicious...” “We would be exterminated,” she answered for him, cutting off his feeble reassurance. “The San’Shyuum have always had their eyes on us. They would not hesitate to declare us heretics for smuggling a child away from High Charity without their consent, and a diviner too, no less. Fayta is well-practiced in keeping her identity a secret, but your son will not be. One unpreventable mistake could result in the deaths of my family as well as yours.” She closed her eyes with a sigh of regret. “I am sorry, Sesa. But I cannot help you this time.” Sesa closed his mandibles, and looked down slowly. “Alright.” “I do know someone who can solve your problem, however,” Katin continued, unwilling to leave her friend to confront his dilemma alone. “His family holds a more discreet reputation than mine, and he is a renowned blademaster who will undoubtedly train Tuka to be as skilled as your brothers would have done. It will keep your son well out of the San’Shyuum’s scrutiny, I can promise you that much.” His gaze returned to her immediately upon hearing her words. “And who would that be?” “His name is Roni 'Visagai,” she told him. “I believe hiding your son in plain sight would be best for him. Since you intend for your stay to be brief, we should see him personally before you bring Tuka to Sanghelios.” Sesa got to his feet, encouraged by the plan. “We should be on our way then. Tonight.” And so I continue to carry my family’s legacy in new and unorthodox ways, Katin thought to herself. What will come of this, I cannot foresee. But perhaps Tuka would, either through his abilities or as a living testament to the future she was already shaping for him. Category:The Weekly